familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
February 18
Events *3102 BC - Epoch (origin) of the Kali Yuga- Lord Krishna is believed by Hare Krishnas and Hindus to have left the planet on this day. *1229 - The Sixth Crusade: Frederick II signs a ten-year truce with al-Kamil, regaining Jerusalem, Nazareth, and Bethlehem with neither military engagements nor support from the papacy. *1268 - The Livonian Brothers of the Sword are defeated by Dovmont of Pskov in the Battle of Rakovor. *1332 (or 1329) - Amda Seyon I, Emperor of Ethiopia begins his campaigns in the southern Muslim provinces. *1478 - George, Duke of Clarence, convicted of treason against his older brother Edward IV of England, is privately executed in the Tower of London. *1587 - Mary I of Scotland, queen of Scots, is executed at Fotheringhay Castle, Northamptonshire, England, after being convicted of high treason. *1685 - Fort St. Louis is established by a Frenchman at Matagorda Bay thus forming the basis for France's claim to Texas. *1797 - Trinidad is surrendered to a British fleet under the command of Sir Ralph Abercromby. *1814 - Battle of Montereau occurs. *1841 - The first ongoing filibuster in the United States Senate begins and lasts until March 11. *1856 - The American Party (Know-Nothings) convene in Philadelphia to nominate their first Presidential candidate, former President Millard Fillmore. *1861 - In Montgomery, Jefferson Davis is inaugurated as the provisional President of the Confederate States of America. * 1861 - With the Italian unification almost complete, King Victor Emmanuel II of Piedmont, Savoy and Sardinia assumes the title of King of Italy. *1865 - Union forces under Major General William T. Sherman set the South Carolina State House on fire during the burning of Columbia. *1878 - The Lincoln County War begins in Lincoln County. *1885 - Mark Twain's Adventures of Huckleberry Finn is published for the first time. *1901 - Winston Churchill makes his maiden speech in the British House of Commons. *1911 - The first official flight with air mail takes place in Allahabad, British India, when Henri Pequet, a 23-year-old pilot, delivers 6,500 letters to Naini, about 10 km away. *1913 - Raymond Poincaré becomes President of France. *1929 - First Academy Awards are announced. *1930 - While studying photographs taken in January, Clyde Tombaugh discovers Pluto. * 1930 - Elm Farm Ollie becomes the first cow to fly in a fixed-wing aircraft and also the first cow to be milked in an aircraft. *1932 - The Empire of Japan declares Manzhouguo (obsolete Chinese name for Manchuria) independent from the Republic of China. *1943 - The Nazis arrest the members of the White Rose movement. * 1943 - Joseph Goebbels delivers the Sportpalast speech. *1948 - Eamon de Valera resigns as Taoiseach of Ireland. *1953 - The first 3D film, Bwana Devil, opens. *1954 - The first Church of Scientology is established in Los Angeles, California. *1957 - Dedan Kimathi, a Kenyan rebel leader is executed by the British colonial government. *1965 - The Gambia becomes independent from the United Kingdom. *1969 - Hawthorne Nevada Airlines Flight 708 disaster kills all on board. *1970 - The Chicago Seven are found not guilty of conspiring to incite riots at the 1968 Democratic Party national convention. *1972 - The California Supreme Court in the case of People v. Anderson, 6 Cal.3d 628 invalidates the state's death penalty and commutes the sentences of all death row inmates to life in prison. *1977 - The [[Wikipedia:Space Shuttle Enterprise|Space Shuttle Enterprise]] test vehicle goes on its maiden "flight" while sitting on top of a Boeing 747. *1979 - Snow fell in the Sahara Desert in southern Algeria for the first and only recorded time in history. *1983 - Thirteen people die and one is seriously injured in the Wah Mee Massacre in Seattle, said to be the largest robbery-motivated mass-murder in American history. *1991 - The IRA explodes bombs in the early morning at both Paddington station and Victoria station in London. *1998 - Two white separatists are arrested in Nevada and accused of plotting a biological attack on New York City subways. *2000 - Stjepan Mesić becomes the second president of Croatia. *2001 - FBI agent Robert Hanssen is arrested for spying for the Soviet Union. He was ultimately convicted and sentenced to life in prison. * 2001 - Dale Earnhardt is killed in a crash during the final lap of the Daytona 500, which was won by Michael Waltrip, driving in a car that Earnhardt owned. His son, Dale Earnhardt finished second. *2003 - Nearly 200 people die in the Daegu subway fire in South Korea * 2003 - Comet C/2002 V1 makes perihelion, seen by SOHO. *2004 - Up to 295 people, including nearly 200 rescue workers, die near Neyshabur in Iran when a run-away freight train carrying sulfur, petrol and fertiliser catches fire and explodes. *2005 - The United Kingdom law banning fox hunting, hare coursing and other sports which kill wild mammals is enforced from this date. Births *1374 - Saint Jadwiga of Poland, queen of Poland (d. 1399) *1486 - Chaitanya Mahaprabhu, Bengali saint, bhakti yoga developer *1516 - Queen Mary I of England (d. 1558) *1530 - Uesugi Kenshin, Japanese samurai and warlord (d. 1578) *1543 - Charles III (d. 1608) *1559 - Isaac Casaubon, French classical scholar (d. 1614) *1602 - Per Brahe, Swedish soldier (d. 1680) *1609 - Edward Hyde, English historian (d. 1674) *1635 - Johan Göransson Gyllenstierna, Swedish statesman (d. 1680) *1642 - Marie Champmeslé, French actress (d. 1698) *1658 - Charles-Irénée Castel de Saint-Pierre, French writer (d. 1743) *1745 - Alessandro Volta, Italian physicist (d. 1827) *1814 - Samuel Fenton Cary, U. S. Congressman (d. 1900) *1836 - Sri Ramakrishna, Bengali saint, guru of Swami Vivekananda (d. 1886) *1838 - Ernst Mach, Austrian physicist (d. 1916) *1846 - Wilson Barrett, English playwright (d. 1904) *1848 - Louis Comfort Tiffany, American glass artist (d. 1933) *1849 - Alexander Kielland, Norwegian author (d. 1906) *1859 - Sholom Aleichem, Russian Yiddish humorist (d. 1916) *1870 - William Laurel Harris, American mural painter, writer (d. 1924) *1871 - Harry Brearley, English inventor (d. 1948) *1883 - Nikos Kazantzakis, Greek author (d. 1957) *1884 - Andrew Watson Myles, Canadian politician (d. 1970) *1888 - George Papandreou, Greek politician, Prime Minister of Greece (d. 1968) *1890 - Edward Arnold, American actor (d. 1956) * 1890 - Adolphe Menjou, American actor (d. 1963) *1892 - Wendell Willkie, American politician (d. 1944) *1896 - Andre Breton, French writer (d. 1966) *1897 - Charles Kuentz, WW1 veteran, changed nationality 5 times (d.2005) *1898 - Enzo Ferrari, Italian race car driver (d. 1988) * 1898 - Luis Muñoz Marín, Puerto Rican poet (d. 1980) *1901 - Reginald Sheffield, British actor (d. 1957) * 1901 - Wayne King, saxophonist, bandleader (d. 1985) *1902 - Walter Herbert, German-born conductor and impresario (d. 1975) *1903 - Nikolai Podgorny, President of the Soviet Union (d. 1983) *1906 - Hans Asperger, Austrian pediatrician (d. 1980) *1907 - Oscar Brodney, American screenwriter *1909 - Wallace Stegner, American writer (d. 1993) *1914 - Pee Wee King, American country musician and songwriter (d. 2000) *1915 - Phyllis Calvert, British actress (d. 2002) *1916 - Jean Drapeau, Quebec politician, mayor of Montreal (d. 1999) *1919 - Jack Palance, American actor (d. 2006) *1920 - Bill Cullen, American game show host (d. 1990) * 1920 - Eric Gairy, Grenadan politician (d. 1997) *1922 - Helen Gurley Brown, American editor * 1922 - Allan Melvin, American actor * 1922 - Juhan Smuul, Estonian author (d. 1971) *1924 - Humberto Fernández Morán, Venezuelan scientist (d. 1999) * 1924 - Louis Laberge, Quebec labour union leader (d. 2002) *1925 - George Kennedy, American actor * 1925 - Marcel Barbeau, Quebec artist *1927 - John Warner, American politician * 1927 - Luis Arroyo, Puerto Rican baseball player *1928 - Tom Johnson, Canadian ice hockey player *1929 - Len Deighton, British author *1930 - Gahan Wilson, American cartoonist *1931 - Johnny Hart, American cartoonist (d. 2007) * 1931 - Toni Morrison, American writer, Nobel laureate * 1931 - Bob St. Clair, American football player *1932 - Miloš Forman, Czech film director *1933 - Yoko Ono, Japanese-born singer * 1933 - Sir Bobby Robson, English football manager * 1933 - Mary Ure, Scottish actress (d. 1975) *1935 - Michel Aoun, Lebanese prime minister *1936 - Jean Auel, American writer * 1936 - Dick Duff, Canadian ice hockey player *1938 - István Szabó, Hungarian film director *1939 - Dal Maxvill, American baseball player * 1939 - Marek Janowski, Polish-born conductor *1941 - Irma Thomas, American singer *1943 - Graeme Garden, Scottish writer *1944 - Pat Bowlen, owner of the Denver Broncos *1945 - Judy Rankin, American golfer *1946 - Michael Buerk, British newsreader * 1946 - Jean-Claude Dreyfus, French actor *1947 - Dennis DeYoung, American musician (STYX) * 1947 - Princess Christina of the Netherlands * 1947 - Carlos Lopes, Portuguese athlete * 1947 - Eliot Lance Engel, American politician *1948 - Sinéad Cusack, Irish actress * 1948 - Keith Knudsen, American drummer and songwriter (The Doobie Brothers) (d. 2005) *1949 - Gary Ridgway, American serial killer *1950 - John Hughes, American director * 1950 - Cybill Shepherd, American actress * 1950 - Michel Gauthier, Quebec politician *1951 - Isabel Preysler, Spanish socialite *1952 - Maurice Lucas, American basketball player * 1952 - Juice Newton, American singer *1953 - Robbie Bachman, Canadian drummer (Bachman-Turner Overdrive) *1954 - John Travolta, American actor *1955 - Miles Tredinnick, English playwright * 1955 - Raymond Rougeau, Canadian professional wrestler *1956 - Ted Gärdestad, Swedish singer (d. 1997) *1957 - Marita Koch, German athlete * 1957 - Vanna White, American game show presenter *1958 - Giovanni Lavaggi, Italian racing driver * 1958 - Gar Samuelson, American drummer (d. 1999) *1960 - Carol McGiffin, British TV and radio presenter * 1960 - Greta Scacchi, Australian actress * 1960 - Andy Moog, Canadian ice hockey player *1962 - Julie Strain, American actress *1964 - Matt Dillon, American actor * 1964 - Paul Hanley, British musician (The Fall, Tom Hingley and the Lovers) *1965 - Dr. Dre, American rapper * 1965 - Gregory Scott Johnson, American murderer (d. 2005) *1966 - Guy Ferland, American television director *1967 - Roberto Baggio, Italian footballer *1968 - Molly Ringwald, American actress * 1968 - Tommy Scott, British musician (Space) *1969 - Alexander Mogilny, Russian ice hockey player * 1969 - Jason Sutter, American drummer (Smash Mouth, American Hi-Fi) *1970 - Raine Maida, Canadian musician (Our Lady Peace) * 1970 - Susan Egan, American actress *1971 - Constantin Popa, Romanian-Israeli basketball player *1973 - Claude Makélélé, French footballer *1974 - Jamey Carroll, American baseball player * 1974 - Yevgeny Kafelnikov, Russian tennis player *1975 - Keith Gillespie, Irish footballer * 1975 - Gary Neville, English footballer * 1976 - Leilani Munter, American race car driver *1977 - Kátia, Brazilian footballer * 1977 - Sean Watkins, American guitarist and songwriter *1978 - Josip Simunic, Croatian footballer *1980 - Regina Spektor, Russian-born singer and songwriter * 1980 - Nikolai Antropov, Kazakh ice hockey player *1981 - Andrei Kirilenko, Russian basketball player * 1981 - Ivan Sproule, Irish footballer * 1981 - Kim Jae Won, South Korean actor * 1981 - Alex Rios, American baseball player *1983 - Juelz Santana, American rapper * 1983 - Jermaine Jenas, English footballer * 1983 - Jason Maxiell, American basketball player * 1984 - Buddy Nielsen, American singer (Senses Fail) *1985 - Lee Boyd Malvo, American serial killer * 1985 - Anton Ferdinand, English footballer *1986 - Marc Torrejón, Spanish footballer *1988 - Maiara Walsh, American actress Deaths * 806 - Tarasius, Patriarch of Constantinople (b. 730) * 814 - Angilbert, Frankish monk and confidant of Charlemagne * 901 - Thabit ibn Qurra, Arab astronomer and mathematician (b. 826) * 999 - Pope Gregory V (b. 972) *1139 - Prince Yaropolk II of Kiev (b. 1082) *1294 - Kublai Khan, Mongol Emperor (b. 1215) *1379 - Albert II of Mecklenburg (b. 1318) *1405 - Tamerlane, Mongol Emperor (b. 1336) *1455 - Fra Angelico, Italian artist (b. 1395) *1478 - George, brother of Kings Edward IV of England and Richard III of England (executed) (b. 1449) *1535 - Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, astrologer and alchemist (b. 1486) *1546 - Martin Luther, German religious reformer (b. 1483) *1564 - Michelangelo Buonarroti, Italian artist (b. 1475) *1583 - Antonio Francesco Grazzini, Italian writer (b. 1503) *1654 - Jean-Louis Guez de Balzac, French writer (b. 1594) *1683 - Nicolaes Pieterszoon Berchem, Dutch painter (b. 1620) *1712 - Louis, duc de Bourgogne, heir to the throne of France (b. 1682) *1718 - Pierre Antoine Motteux, French-born English dramatist (b. 1663) *1743 - Anna Maria Luisa de' Medici, last of the Medicis (b. 1667) *1748 - Otto Ferdinand Graf von Abensperg und Traun, Austrian field marshal (b. 1677) *1772 - Johann Hartwig Ernst, Danish statesman (b. 1712) *1778 - Joseph Marie Terray, French statesman (b. 1715) *1780 - Kristijonas Donelaitis, Lithuanian poet (b. 1714) *1788 - John Whitehurst, English clockmaker and scientist (b. 1713) *1803 - Johann Wilhelm Ludwig Gleim, German poet (b. 1719) *1842 - Thomas Hazlehurst, English soap and alkali manufacturer (b. 1779) *1851 - Carl Gustav Jakob Jacobi, German mathematician (b. 1804) *1893 - Serranus Clinton Hastings, American politician (b. 1814) *1895 - Karl Abs, German professional wrestler (b. 1851) *1900 - Clinton L. Merriam, American politician (b. 1824) *1902 - Charles Lewis Tiffany, American founder of Tiffany & Co. (b. 1812) *1906 - John Batterson Stetson, American manufacturer (b. 1830) *1911 - Billy Murdoch, Australian cricketer (b. 1854) *1931 - Milan Šufflay, Croatian politician (b. 1879) *1933 - James J. Corbett, American boxer (b. 1866) *1938 - David King Udall, American politician (b. 1851) *1942 - Albert Payson Terhune, American author (b. 1872) *1945 - Ivan Chernyakhovsky, Russian general (b. 1906) *1956 - Gustave Charpentier, French composer (b. 1860) *1957 - Dedan Kimathi, Kenyan rebel leader (b. 1920) * 1957 - Henry Norris Russell, American astronomer (b. 1877) *1964 - Joseph-Armand Bombardier, Quebec inventor and industrialist (b. 1907) *1966 - Robert Rossen, American screenwriter, producer, and director (b. 1908) *1967 - J. Robert Oppenheimer, American physicist (b. 1904) *1973 - Frank Costello, Italian-born gangster (b. 1891) *1977 - Andy Devine, American actor (b. 1905) *1978 - Maggie McNamara, American actress (b. 1928) *1981 - John Knudsen Northrop, American aircraft manufacturer (b. 1895) *1982 - Ngaio Marsh, New Zealand author (b. 1895) *1993 - Kerry Von Erich, American professional wrestler (b. 1960) * 1993 - Jacqueline Hill, British actress (b. 1929) *1995 - Bob Stinson, American guitarist (b.1959) *1997 - Emily Hahn, American writer (b. 1905) *1998 - Harry Caray, American baseball broadcaster (b. 1914) *1999 - Noam Pitlik, American actor and director (b. 1932) *2000 - Willy Maltaite, Belgian comics creator (b. 1927 *2001 - Balthus, Polish-born painter (b. 1908) * 2001 - Dale Earnhardt, American race car driver (b. 1951) * 2001 - Eddie Mathews, American baseball player (b. 1931) *2003 - Isser Harel, Israeli Mossad leader (b. 1912) * 2003 - Johnny Paycheck, American country singer/songwriter (b. 1938) *2004 - Jean Rouch, French filmmaker and ethnologist (b. 1917) *2006 - Richard Bright, American actor (b. 1937) External links *BBC: On This Day * *On This Day in Canada ---- Category:February